world_of_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow Master (Verge)
"Ah look at this Spencer. Standing here. In front of my palace. In front of my kingdom. You are different, different than most people that try to defeat me and my friends. You have something strong in you. You can join me and live free or you can be like other people I have faced and try to kill me and suffer a painful death as I slowly take your soul away" The Shadow Master (Or mostly referred to as Verge) is the final boss you have to fight in the game. Shadow Master is not only the last boss he is also the hardest boss in the whole game and also is the only boss where you have to find an object for before you actually fight him. The player is first mentioned of Verge first when he visits Estrano to see Voltro. Voltro mentions to Spencer that he has to take out the evil soul on his brother and not kill him. The Shadow Master lives in the planet IV3 IA which people call, "Verge's hell". Appearance The Shadow Master appears as a normal human being who has been completely turned into a Shadow. He wears armor and wields a sword which he calls the flesh cutter. The flesh cutter is a normal sized sword with ribs in the back of the sword pointing out and that is what causes the bleeding enchantment to work. When the sharp ends of the ribs of the sword hits Spencer, it has a 45.7% chance of bleeding him. His armor is in more of a gold color and some times he wears hit helmet. (This will change depending on which difficulty you chose). Waves Before fighting The Shadow Master you have to complete the wave battle where, he sends out his soldiers at Spencer and Phill before he gets to realize that Spencer is the one and only. The Wave battle comes in different stages. First you have to fight two soldiers at once. Then 5 soul searchers come out to fight. Then all of them combined. The Battle Magic that is recommended to use against him is the mega lightning bolt upgraded, Fire walls upgraded, tsunami upgraded. The Shadow Master is almost immune to all types of magic but he is only weak to magic when they are fully upgraded. The Shadow master has a total of 2500 health points. The weapon that you HAVE to use to fight Shadow Master with is the Shadow destroyer Katana. If you fight Shadow Master without the Shadow Destroyer Katana you are very vulnerable and there is a rare chance that any other weapon (Other than The Shadow Destroyer katana) can break. Before fighting The Shadow Master you have to find the Shadowstone crystal. If you fight him without breaking the Shadowstone crystal. If not he is immune to every attack you do, and he is 75% stronger than usual. Some planets the Shadowstone crystal can spawn on is, The Shadow Palace itself, The Moon of W.O.S, World of survivors, Delta planet, and lastly Aromiaez world. The Shadow Masters attacks are Randomized so there is no way of predicting his attacks. Rewards Once you have defeated this boss you will get these following items. 1,000,000 spacebucks, The Shadow Soul, 500 space bucks, and 24 parasite attractors. You also have an incredibly rare chance of getting the Fleshcutter itself. you will get the following 3 achievements after you have defeated The Shadow Master * "Soul Dragger" * "No more Shadow" * "End Credits" Attacks and Abilities Shadow bite The Shadow Master puts his hands forward and slams it down. This causes a sharp row of shadow spikes that appear from the floor and the roof. They two will try to shut themselves on you which will deal a total of 150 hearts of health which is enough to take away 75% of your health. Health Drain The Shadow Master can occasionally drain your health slowly. He doesn't have to move any part of your body but he can just take away your health. This can't kill you but it can drain you all the way to 25% health. Soul Control The Shadow Master can control your soul and he does different things to you depending on the difficulty. On very easy and easy mode he only makes you slap yourself really hard on normal mode he takes you up to a higher elevation and drops you from there and on hard mode and Death mode he will just make you kill yourself so make sure whenever The Shadow Master uses soul control to make you spam space really hard Shadow Needles The Shadow Master can throw shadow needles at you. He first snaps his hand and some black smoke appears in his hand. Then one spike falls into his hand. He throws it at you and suddenly, tons appear from the back. Some big and some small. Suit powers Shadow master's suit can use many different powers, the one he uses most often is his crystal control where he can use his suit to weaken your attacks for a specific amount of time depending on which difficulty you are on easy: no suit Easy: 5 seconds Normal: 15 seconds Hard: 25 seconds Death mode: 35 seconds) Summoning Lastly, Shadow Master can summon few of his army members at you. He can summon his soldiers and his soul searchers as well. Each soldier, will spawn at a different location when spawned and must be killed before attacking Shadow Master. If you attack Shadow Master when the soldiers are still alive he will knock you back, dealing 50 hearts of damage. All of Soul Searchers that spawn will only spawn vertically or diagonally. You can attack The Shadow Master when the soul searchers are still alive but Shadow Master has extra strength when The Soul Searchers are still alive. PVP In PVP, (If you play as the destroyers) You can buy The Shadow Master for 4,000,000 SpaceBucks. The Shadow Master is the second strongest character in PVP and god is the strongest. When you buy The Shadow Master he comes with his iconic FleshCutter sword and if you want to you can un equip the sword if you just want to use magic and his abilities during battle. Perks for him can also be bought in the store. You can buy him abilities like invisibility, and teleportation etc... The Shop provides perks for not only Shadow Master but for other characters too. Every halloween there is a limited deal (Called hell rises) where you can buy The Shadow Master for 60% off which is 2,400,000 SpaceBucks. You can also rarely unlock him by completing all of the quests from winter to summer. Every Fourth of July event, you can get Voltro and Verge (Shadow Master) together. The deal is called "BBF (Best brothers forever)". You can also buy outfits for Shadow Master during PVP for different looks and if you get 100 kills with The Shadow Master you get an achievement called "The Monster of DEATH" and it gives you a golden Shiny crown that you can put on in the Shadow Master. Quotes * Who is this guy, kill him I don't care about him!!! - When Summoning THE WAVE * Wait!!! HE, is the one and only? - After Spencer defeated The Wave * I really didn't think he would be this weak - After Spencer defeated The Wave * Ah look at this Spencer. Standing here. In front of my palace. In front of my kingdom. You are different, different than most people that try to defeat me and my friends. You have something strong in you. You can join me and live free or you can be like other people I have faced and try to kill me and suffer a painful death as I slowly take your soul away - Before the final battle * After you have no soul in your body, I shall be the greatest sorcerer and I will finally have the power to kill Voltro - First words during the battle * Just give up, there is no point in trying - During the battle * How!? How were you able to defeat me? How were you able survive my magic? Everyone who has fought me never survived but you, you are something different once again - Last Words The Shadow Master says before becoming Verge again * I am terribly sorry for everything I have done - After Verge's evil soul got taken away from his body Enchantments * Shadow Masters Sword is enchanted with bleeding so it can bleed the enemies to death. This gives Shadow Master a 45.7% chance that on every successful hit that he makes the player bleeds. The bleeding effect does damage depending on the difficulty you are on On very easy mode the bleed damage stays on for 1-3 seconds. On easy mode it stays on for 3-6 seconds. On normal mode it stays on for 6-9 seconds. On hard mode it stays on for 9-12 seconds and on death mode it stays on for 12-15 seconds. * Shadow Master's armor is enchanted with shadow recharge which gives Shadow Master a 34.5% chance that on every successful hit the player make, he can recharge his health while taking away some of the players health. * Shadow Master's sword is also enchanted with ice chill which makes the sword colder and with every hit that he makes, he has a 17.8% chance that he will deal more damage to the player while also freezing the player for 2 seconds. Equipment * The blood cutter * Shadow beam * Shadow bite * Soul control * Shadow needles * Ice freezes * Shadow Master's suit Category:Templates/Quote